A Wand, A Secret, A Love and Death
by Kezza1D
Summary: Harry and Ron are best friends until Ron questions the existance of Voldemort and whether there is others like Voldemort.Who will betray who and what will the consiquence be?
1. Inside the Fire

Harry Potter Fan-Fiction: A Wand, A Secret, A Love and Death.

Rating: K

Chapter One: Inside the fire.

Ron lay in his four poster bed thinking to himself, the red Gryfindor quilt which covered him sat on top of him engulfing his entire body. His ginger hair sat on top of his head; messy as ever.

"Harry?" Ron whispered across to his best friends' bed which was directly across from him.

Harry rolled on to his side to stare at his best friend and without even saying a word; Ron began staring back at his friend and opened his mouth.

"I've been thinking. Is You Know who…"

"Ron, please. It's Voldemort!" Harry exclaimed

"Fine. Voldemort! Is there anyone else who is just as bad as him and out to get us?" Ron asked. Terror lurking in his hazel eyes.

Harry shook his head and sat up in his bed not knowing what to say to his best friend, should he lie? Or should he tell him the truth? The options which began crawling around inside of Harry's head were beginning to make him go dizzy.

"Why would you be thinking about that Ron? Isn't one; bad enough?" He asked hoping this would distract his friend from asking another serious but unnecessary question.

"Well with him out there, what do you expect?" Ron said quietly now rolling onto his side. His back facing his best friends face, now not wanting to speak to him.

"Ron! Don't ignore me!" Harry shouted. "Fine! Act childish, like I care!"

Harry threw his quilt to the bottom of the bed and stood up. He'd hoped that this would cause his friend to at least look at him, but failed. He grabbed his burgundy dressing gown and wrapped it around him and placed a pair of matching slippers on his bare feet. Ron still ignoring him. Harry stormed past Ron and the other beds which were located in the boy's dorm and exited the dorm and headed down the stone stairs which didn't make a sound as he walked down them and went to the fire.

"Isn't one; bad enough?" Ron repeated to himself. "Ugh, he always thinks he's centre of attention! Well for once he isn't!" Ron continued to say to himself.

Thoughts ran through Ron's head causing sweat to form on his brow before it slowly slipped from his brow and onto the Gryfindor coloured quilt.

"What if there is someone else? What if Voldemort is a decoy..?" Ron's sweat formed quicker and quicker as if right there, a rain storm was brewing. "Ron. Calm." He said to himself.

Harry sat on one of the chairs in front of the wooden fire which heated the entire common room and kept him warm on this cold winters night. His legs were crossed and the dressing gown drooped under and over his legs containing whatever heat he had inside the gown.

"I wish you were here Sirius." Harry whispered to himself missing his Godfather after his recent death while obtaining 'The Prophecy' deep beneath the Ministry Of Magic. Suddenly the fire began to spark.

"Harry! Harry!" A voice whispered as the fire sparked drawing Harry's attention to the fire. "You're not safe! You will be betrayed by the one most loyal to you!" It continued. Harry looked at the fire not seeing a face or a figure.

"Who are you?" He whispered hoping not to draw any attention to himself, was he just having another dream?

"That's not important right now. Just keep yourself self. For God's sake please Harry! I must go, someone's coming!" With that the fire stopped sparking and the room became dark and a figure stood by the entrance to the common room wearing a cloak.

Chapter Two: COMING SOON!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	2. Snape

Harry Potter Fan-Fiction: A Wand, a Secret, a Love and Death.

Rating: K

Chapter Two: Snape

Ron stayed laid in his bed knowing that Harry would only be downstairs in the main common room waiting for him, and Ron was going to make him wait. He never got a say in anything and never was asked for advice. There was then a manly scream.

THEN SILENCE.

Ron threw back the red quilt which had engulfed him and was now in a heap at the bottom of the bed. He didn't even attempt to place his slippers or dressing gown on before he slammed open the heavy wooden door which led to concrete stone staircase and ran down them, no one was in sight and the common room door was wide open. A gathering of Gryffindor students began instantaneously as Ron stood with his mouth wide open.

"I wonder what's happened." A small brunette girl who was a first year asked towards her friend. Hermione pushed her way through the crowd towards Ron whose anger was building.

"Hermione! Harry." He announced much louder than he had expected as everyone quietened down and now began staring at him. Sweat began to pour from his brow once more.

"What was he even doing down here at this time?" She asked, her spiral hair dangling on her left shoulder. "Oh… Ronald please tell me you didn't have another argument?" Her eyes widening; pleading to herself.

"Yes, it was his fault!" Ron said slightly quieter now.

The pair of them looked in to each other's eyes before turning on their heels to look at the crowd. Ron's feet now began to get cold as he stood silently in front of the crowd with Hermione who sensibly got dressed before coming downstairs to the common room.

"Back to bed! The lot of you!" She demanded pointing her index finger towards the concrete staircase. Only a few moved; these were the male first years. "I mean it, being head prefect of Hogwarts I can get you all expelled if you do not move!" Her voice commanding them to move with a hint of sarcasm mixed in.

Finally the entire gathering of Gryffindor students began slowly filling the concrete staircase leading to the male and female dorms. Ron's face had a small smile growing on his face as he watched Hermione spin right round and again look at his face which was slightly covered by his ginger hair.

"What happened?" Hermione asked sitting down on one of the comfy seats as Ron watched. He followed her sitting opposite.

"I was wondering if there was anyone else like you know who… after us." He explained. "He gave me the speech of how 'Isn't one enough?' and then stormed down here and then the next thing I know he screamed." Ron's smile now faded.

Hermione nodded along to the conversation and allowed a few gasps to escape her mouth every few seconds to add to the dramatic sense which had been built.

"We've got to at least inform the staff!" She demanded causing another smile to build upon her friends face. "Ronald Weasley! Will you not take anything seriously? For once." He looked at her as the smile faded and stood up, sitting next to her.

"Well at least let me get dressed." He said slightly more seriously which pleased Hermione. She shook her head standing up, grabbing his top and also making him stand.

"We're going! We can't leave him." She said dragging him along with her.

The pair walked through the common room doorway which had obviously been tampered with as the 'Fat Lady' was not in the portrait guarding Gryffindor and the entire portrait had been ripped from its position and now laid upon the floor. Ron looked at the painting wondering what and who could have done this. They walked towards the grand staircase noticing a mark on each painting that had been passed.

"What could have done this?" Ron stupidly asked, causing a stern look to appear on Hermione's face as if to tell him to be quiet as she took the first step down the stairs as a cloaked figure with long dark hair looked up from the 6th floor.

He pointed at the pair who was just about to manoeuvre downwards and sneak about the castle. Neither of them noticed the figure as they both now stood upon the staircase. A thick black smoke began to appear around the figure on the 6th floor.

"Ron watch out!" Hermione shouted pushing him into the stone wall which the staircase was leaning against.

The smoke had absorbed the figure and was shooting up onto the 7th floor staircase and as it reached the staircase, a figure stood in front of them.

"Snape!" Ron exclaimed looking at Hermione.

Snape stood there, his arms crossed, his medium length black hair stood still motionless as he waited for an answer. He coughed.

"And what are you two trouble makers doing up and out of bed?" He asked. His voice was thick and had a sense of hatred among it.

"It's Harry." Hermione squealed. "He's been taken!" She continued to shout towards him as if he was at least half a mile away. Yet stood right in front of her.

CHAPTER THREE: Coming soon


End file.
